This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to electronic meeting management. Telephones, the Internet, and other communication networks may facilitate meetings between physically separated individuals and organizations. The number of electronically conducted meetings is increasing. As the number of electronic meetings increases, the need for electronic meeting management may also increase.